1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to apparatus for containing and rearing filter feeding bivalve mollusks and rock scallops, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The worldwide demand for food, particularly protein, continues to increase sharply due to the explosive growth of population and other factors. In response thereto, attempts have been made to augment and improve the harvest of seafood, including fish and shellfish. Numerous devices for nurturing and culturing shellfish exist, none of which are entirely satisfactory from the point of view of cost-effectiveness. An example is the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,599 to Herolzer. The Herolzer device requires that a plurality of trays be stacked in a complicated arrangement utilizing various devices, such as straps and special structural features on each tray to promote stacking. The complexity of the stacking arrangement and the necessity therefor, thereby precluding the use of individual as opposed to multiple trays which might be desirable in particular contexts, adversely affect the effectiveness of the device.
A further example is the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,159 to Halaunbrenner. The device described in Halaunbrenner utilizes a structure for holding a stack of containers for shellfish. The structure is relatively complex and includes a substantial amount of unutilized space at the central region thereof, adversely affecting the cost-effectiveness of the device.
Thus, there has been a felt but unfulfilled need for a system for rearing and containing shellfish, particularly rock scallops, which is at the same time effective and economical.